Episode 9517 (25th July 2018)
Plot As Bethany continues to stand by her story, Kayla gags her and leaves her again. Sarah is shocked when Michelle tells her Bethany didn't go to Ibiza with Ryan. Abi is determined not to mess up again and tells Tracy how lucky she is to have Steve. Eva and Adam share a kiss in Victoria Gardens. Craig notices that Kayla put his phone on flight mode and realises she wants him out of the way. He races to Kayla's to rescue Bethany. A bored Brian offers to baby-sit Hope and Ruby for a few hours so that Tyrone and Fiz can help with the funeral arrangements. Ali tells Michelle that Bethany is in trouble from Kayla and Craig is in a bad way. Michelle passes the news onto Beth and Sarah, who calls the police. Kayla starts on Bethany once more. Bethany offers to tell her every second of what she went through if it'll make her believe her. Kayla calls her a liar and hits her. Tim discovers £1,000 has been deposited into his and Sally's bank account. He plans to spend it before the bank notices the error and tell Sally it's a Street Cars bonus. Hope and Ruby give Brian an easy ride as they think he's Father Christmas. Bethany attempts to reason with Kayla, understanding why she would believe her dad over her. Craig arrives and Kayla threatens him with a crowbar. Tim gives Sophie the £1,000 to help with Kevin's housing problem. Claudia offers Maria the job of managing one of her new salons. Craig lets Kayla hear his recording of Neil's confession. Hearing her dad's own words, Kayla realises what he really is and allows Craig to free Bethany. Sophie tells the Websters about Tim's generosity. Kevin is non-committal as he has to arrange cover at the garage. Adam invites Eva to move in with him but Leanne has already found them a flat in Tile Street. Audrey tries to make amends with Maria and is stunned to learn she's taken up Claudia's offer. Kevin apologises to Sophie for being snappy with her and assures her that he doesn't blame her for Jack's accident. He invites her to come to Liverpool with them. Tracy tells Steve she'll be happy with a small wedding. Reconciled with Tyrone, Fiz moves back into No.9. The police arrive to question Kayla but Bethany tells them everything is fine, letting Kayla off the hook. Cast Regular cast *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor Guest cast *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright (Uncredited, voice only) *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Victoria Gardens *Kayla Clifton's house - Exterior and garage *Weatherfield General - A&E, childrens' ward and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: News of Kayla has spread to a horrified Sarah and Beth, while Craig heads off determined to rescue Bethany; Fiz moves back into No.9; and Claudia suggests to Maria that she might like to run one of her salons. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,040,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes